


演戲

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 維克托的酒量很好，他要是在派對上喝醉了，十有八九是借酒裝瘋。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	演戲

維克托的酒量很好，他要是在派對上喝醉了，十有八九是借酒裝瘋。

「尤──里──奧──來抱一個──」維克托作勢要親上去，嚇得金髮少年立刻下蹲左閃，一邊尖叫一邊跑進人群裡躲避。

這是裝的。勝生勇利啜了口果汁。

「雅可夫，你也是，不要這麼皺眉頭嘛──」抱不到小師弟，維克托轉而撲向教練，老先生嘆了口氣，摸摸愛徒的背要他安分點。

這也是裝的。

「披集──我也要拍──」黑膚男孩拿出手機擠眉弄眼，維克托湊在一旁跟著搔首弄姿。

裝的。

「克里斯──我們來跳舞！」維克托搭住哥兒們的肩跳起探戈，接著交換男女舞，再一路歪歪斜斜地跳回來。

裝的。

「勇利──你都不跳──」

「跳了，這不是陪你跳三支舞了？」勇利一把將下腰的維克托拉回來，維克托抱住他的肩膀，咯咯地傻笑。

「再來一支──」

「維克托，派對結束了，我們該回去了。」

勇利讓維克托站好，替他把甩亂的瀏海撥順，一邊向朋友們道晚安，一邊哄著維克托走出會場往電梯前進。

進了電梯、按了住房的樓層，維克托又蹭上他的頸後。

「勇利──」

還是裝的。勇利心裡有底。

牽著維克托步出電梯，到了房門口勇利才想起房卡在維克托身上，回過頭卻看見維克托揉揉眼睛想睡覺的樣子，嘴裡還呢喃著俄語，他嘆口氣往維克托的口袋摸索，卻被順勢抱住，只能拍拍手臂要他放開，好讓他找到房卡開門。

總算進了房門，勇利才剛掛上鏈鎖，一轉身就被維克托壓到門上，但維克托也沒做什麼，就只是靠在他的頸窩，勇利替維克托把外套和領帶脫了，抱起他放到床上，維克托想起身黏上來，馬上就被勇利推回去，替他脫掉鞋襪後便離開床邊。

「勇利，你要去哪裡？」

「去洗澡。」他脫下自己的外套，把兩人的外套都掛上衣架。

「那我呢？」

「你想先睡一下再叫你起來，還是直接睡到明天早上？」

「我不要睡覺。」

「乖，你喝醉了。」

「我沒醉。」

「醉了。」

「才沒醉──」

勇利無奈走回床邊，右膝抵上床沿，手撐在枕邊盯著身下還想撒嬌的人。

「好了，別裝了。」他靠上維克托耳邊：「你今天喝的是葡萄汁，我知道你沒醉。」

維克托蹭著枕頭，笑了。

「你發現了？」

「你想做什麼，我清楚得很。」

「那你明明知道我想做什麼，卻還配合我演到現在嗎？」

維克托抬起下巴，扯過勇利的領子，讓兩人維持在快要親上卻碰觸不到的距離。

「我不演了，你還要繼續演嗎，勇利？」

身下的人才剛整理好的頭髮又亂了，勇利順過擋住未婚夫面容的瀏海，手指嵌進銀色髮絲裡。

他現在只想把維克托揉得更加凌亂。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
